


tell me your most painful lie

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: yeosang hurts himself by believing seonghwas lies
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa





	tell me your most painful lie

"i love you" 

the words echoed through yeosangs head. those words would be said everyday, when seonghwa leaves the house for work, leaves the house to hang out with his friends, leaves the house to make yeosang feel lonely.

park seonghwa doesnt love yeosang, he never did. yeosang believed the lie at first, oblivious to his surroundings. because for the first time ever, someone said "i love you." yet after 2 years of believing those beautiful words, his heart was broken. 

on that painful night, yeosang was watching tv, waiting for his so called true love to come home. 

a small yawn escaped the mans mouth as mindlessly looked at the big screen in front of him, when suddenly his phone startef ringing, seonghwa was calling. yeosang sighed and picked up the phone.

"hey, hey honey!" the other voice said on the other line yelled out, words slurred and dragged out. "seonghwa where the hell are you?! you promised you would be here tonight-" the youngers words were cut short by his lovers voice. "hongjoong calm down! i know your ass cant wait, but im almost there hehe." yeosang was frozen in place, his heart beating rapidly fast. not daring to say another word, yeosang hung up, stoop up from the couch, grabbed the cans of red bull from the cofee table and threw them away. he turned off the tv and went to bed. "he'll come home." yeosang said as he closed his eyes and drifted away.

seonghwa didn't come home until in the morning when he was asumed yeosang was still asleep. he silently climmed in the shared bed, put his arms around yeosang and whispered "i love you." unlike seonghwa thought, yeosang was actually awake. althought yeosang knew it was a lie, it was the most beautiful, yet painful lie he has ever heard. not knowing that it would become an addiction. yeosang didn't know his self worth anymore, which allowed him to swim in these lies seonghwa was telling him. all of it. after all, they were words he would never thought to ever hear from someone. he allowed himself to be played like puppet. seonghwa was his addiction, those sweet, beautiful and painful words were and addiction. 

"hey seonghwa, tell me your most painful lie."

**Author's Note:**

> hhh okay its really short i know im sorry but i suddenly got this idea hhsjs sks i know its not that good im really tired and wrote it


End file.
